Woohoo
by xXxN4u9htyCr34t0rxXx
Summary: Ranichi  ranxdaichi  first lemon. please review


Heat

**NC : Hey, folks its meeeeeeeee againnnnn! I just got an idea to make a story. As always my character still RanIchi (RanxDaichi).**

**Ran : again…. Are you not gonna to make Amuto, Tadamu, Rimahiko, Yairi, or Kutau maybe Kukamu. Why always us?**

**NC : *startsobbing* so…*sobs* you…*sobs*didn't like…*sobs* me…*sobs* making stories about you two *sobsharder***

**Ran : No! I just…**

**Daichi : Don't fall for it Ran, it just a fake tear!**

**NC : how do you know? *hissed***

**Daichi : it so obvious… :P**

**NC : whatever… BTW. It's your script. *throwtobothofthem***

**Ran : hmmmmm…**

**Daichi : it so ordinary… it just me and kuukai go to amu's house then… *blush***

**Ran : why are you blushing? What page you read?**

**Daichi : page 5 *mumble***

**Ran : page 5… let see… (0_0)**

**Daichi : Ran, don't!**

**Ran : holy CRAP! %^$##^*&^*(&*^^%**

**NC : yup, that's why it rated M. while they're busy blushing and bleeding. Here the disclaimer. This PRETTY lady didn't own anything from Shugo Chara!**

**Ran : *grabbedchainsaw***

**NC : (X_X) **

_Amu POV_

_I'm bored. Suu, Miki, Dia has been captured by Ami luckily Ran quickly hide before Ami catch her and now my three chara's is taken by Ami to park._ Suddenly, **Ding Dong**. I jumped from the couch "who is it?" I asked while stepped forward to door " it's me Hinamori, Kuukai" I opened the door and it revealed Kuukai and his chara, Daichi. "hi… what bring you two here?" "it's Daichi. He want to meet Ran" Kuukai said smirking to his chara "I'm not" Daichi denied "well then let's go home" kuukai tease "don't…. alright, I admit I wanna to talk to Ran" he said with faint blush "Ran is upstairs and you no need worries about privacies. my other charas already kidnapped by Ami. then me and kuukai will stay here to watch "When the Night Falls"(AN : made up movie :P) it horror" I explain "oh… one more thing. If you want do _something naughty_ lock the door" I tease "whatever" with that Daichi flew to my room.

_Daichi POV _

"let's see… where's Amu room" I muttered to myself, then I find it. A door with pink sign that said "Amu's Room" It already opened a bit so I just give it a slight push. But, stopped in track because I hear someone say my name in moan from the room. I take a peek and what I'm seeing is make me shocked. _It was Ran __**Masturbated**__ with saying my name._ "mmmm…hmm… da..ahh..i..mm..chi…ah…mmm" Ran moaned "mmm… faster… harder…mmm..ahhh…hmmm" she moaned again with such sexy sound, my groin growing with pain, when I'm seeing this I felt the urge to barge in and ravish her there and there "ahhh…god…da…i…c..hi… I think I'm going to… DAICHI" she panted with flushing face while her love juice flowing over. Unconsciously I flew to the sexy chara that panting real hard and didn't notice my presence. I take a good look right in front of her face and think 'like what her reaction if she busted with her action in front of me'.

_Ran POV_

I fluttered my eyes open and see a blur image of dark green thingy. Then I open my eyes and widened what I saw. Its DAICHI he saw me masturbated while shouting his name. I flushed really red and started sobbing "i-i-i-i-I'm sorry d-d-d-ai-c-h-i. to do that. You must think I'm a pervert don't you" I ask solemnly "shh…shh… No, your not a pervert your just in heat. Actually seeing you shouted my name like that. Make me really _horny_ right now." He said with husky voices then he licked my tear and start to kiss my lips very brief at first but then he deepened his kiss and he lick my lips asking permission to enter it. I quickly response by opened my mouth. His tongue quickly explore every part of my mouth. I moaned by his touch then his hand fondle my nipples and I arched my back. I feel something funny but good at my wet pussy. It was his pants with huge bulge inside, I move my hips forward and a grunt come from him. "hmmm… look like you wanted some more" he whisper to my ear and nibble it. Before he going down to my pussy he stop at my neck and give it a light bite and give it a hickey.

"aaaahhhh…more" I moaned by his lick at my clit then I gasped. His tongue enter me. I feel like going to cloud nine. "AAAAAHHHHIIIII….." I screamed because I just get my orgasm. "mmmmm…. You taste like strawberry" he said grinning. He just lick me greedily.

"My turn" I said seductively. "wha-.." he just shocked 'cuz I'm already put his pants down and stare to his length "like what you see?" he teased "yes" I said with seductive voice and started to lick his ball and his dick up and down. He just groaning. I put his shaft to my mouth and start bobbing up and down. He grip my head and slammed my head to his base causing me to deep throat him. I started to cough a little then I start to move again. Earning a loud moan from him

" ahhh… god more….gahhh" I felt his dick twitched and stop my action. "why…did…you…stop?" he said with disappointment "well, my pussy is hungry for your milk." I said bluntly

_Daichi POV _

_Man, this girl is driving me nuts…_ I smirk at her sentence. I grab her shoulder and pinning her to bed. I positioned myself on front of her opening "are you sure want me to do this?" I asked to reassure her "of course, it because i…love you" she smile sweetly "me too" I smiled " it going to be hurt" I said " it's okay… as long you promise to go slow" "I promise". I started slowly and she started crying "shh…shhh… please bear the pain" I licked her tears. With one big push I finally inside her completely. She gasped in pain and I started to kiss all of her face and waited until she used by my dick then she said "Daichi… move please" I move slowly, suddenly she said "ahhhh…faster" I did what she said. I move faster and deeper. I groaned through my gritted teeth "ahhhh… so…tight". I pull my dick and flip her to doggy style and slammed her again "ahhhh….so….ahhh….deeppppp" she moaned really loud, that I have to shut it with kiss.

"Daichi…ahhh…I'm…ahhh…gonna… cumm" she said panting while I keep thrust into her hard. "come…aghh…with..me" I keep thrusted until she came "DAICHI" her inner muscle squeeze me so hard and with three more thrust I came."RAN" My hot seed come so hard like a geyser and I still keep thrusting until my ejaculate over.

_Normal POV_

The red chara fell over to green chara after exhausted about their "heat" session. They didn't notice that two pair eyes of hazel brown and emerald are watching them. The emerald eyes,Kuukai. Having a nosebleed while the hazel brown, Amu. Is fidgeting a bit because she's already wet.

_Flashback_

"_what taking them so long, we already wait for them till 1 hour. I'm gonna check"_

"_wait, Amu I'm coming too" said kuukai. When their arrive at amu's room their eyes wide in shock, because their sportive chara is having sex lustfully. They continue to peek until their charas finished._

_End flashback_

The two teenagers slowly come back to living room without speaking to each other after several minutes they arrive their chara's coming "what taking you so long?" Amu asked flatly "we just talked to each other" Ran said "oh really?"

Kuukai asked "yeah… what your thinking we do upstair?" daichi said frowning "hmmm…let me think" Amu tapped her chin "ahh… like having SEX" Amu said bluntly "y-y-y-o-oo-uu-u sa-ww it?" daichi asked "obviously with that loud noise"

"you saw it, then we'll make you forget it." Ran said darkly, two magic ball appear "daichi" she smirks "yes" daichi grinning "oh no" the teenagers said in unison "Runnnn" Amu shouted *Bamm* she fell unconscious. "kuu-ka-I" Ran said in sing a song voice and *Bam* kuukai passed out. The chara just high five to each other.

**THE END**

**NC : that was short time to write this M rated stories (5 hour)**

**Ran : you make me and Daichi just like a horny bunnies **

**NC : well, it was you who have that naughty fantasies**

**Amu : euurgghh…. See my chara and kuukai chara humping like that make me shiver**

**Kuukai : You telling me!**

**NC : well, actually after I wrote that you two take a peek. I want to make you fuck each other but I'm already too tired to write that although *get back to laptop and start editing* suddenly *Bang* passed put***

**Daichi : *holding ball* fiuuhhh she's already irritated me.**

**Ran, Amu, Daichi, Kuukai: Please review!**


End file.
